Cartoon Network vs Nickelodeon 2: Cartoons United
Cartoon Network vs Nickelodeon 2: Cartoons United is a fighting/platform game on which series from both Cartoon Network and Nickelodeon meets and fights the one each other, the game is the direct sequel to Cartoon Network vs Nickelodeon. Confirmed Characters NOTE: Characters with this letter are the newcomers from this sequel. Cartoon Network *Finn the Human & Jake the Dog from Adventure Time *'Marceline' from Adventure Time *The Litch from Adventure Time *Steven Universe *Amethyst from Steven Universe *Garnet from S''teven Universe'' *'Jasper' from Steven Universe *Mordecai from Regular Show *Rigby from Regular Show *Gumball Watterson from The Amazing World of Gumball *'Dawrin Watterson' from The Amazing World of Gumball *'Nicole Watterson' from The Amazing World of Gumball *Black Hat from Villainous *Tulip & One One from Infinity Train *Robin from Teen Titans *Starfire from Teen Titans *Raven from Teen Titans *'Terra' from Teen Titans *'Slade (Deathstroke)' from Teen Titans *Johnny Bravo *Kid Blossom from The Powerpuff Girls *Teen Blossom from Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z *Tom & Jerry *'Kamen Rider Gaim' from Kamen Rider: Dragon Knights *'Apple & Onion' *'Princess Unikitty' from Unikitty *'Mojo Jojo' from Demashita! Power Puff Girls Z Nickelodeon *SpongeBob SquarePants *Sheldon J.Plankton from Spongebob Squarepants *Skipper from The Penguins of Madagascar *Danny Phantom *'Vegetized Sam Mason' w/'Undergrowth' from Danny Phantom *Aang from Avatar *'Zuko' w/'Mei', Azula & Tai Lee from Avatar *Korra from Avatar *'Tahno' from Avatar *Zim from Invader Zim *Leonardo from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 *Shredder from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 *Lincoln Loud from The Loud House *'Gold Ranger' from Power Rangers Samurai *'Kid Danger' from The Adventures of Kid Danger *'Phoebe Thunderman' from The Thundermans *Mikey from Kappa Mikey *Lili from Kappa Mikey *Rocko & Heffer from Rocko's Modern Life *'CatDog' *Alvin Seville from Alvin and the Chimpunks 2015 *'El Tigre' from El Tigre: The Adventures of Many Rivera *Ren & Stimpy from The Ren & Stimpy Show *Sanjay & Craig *'Olly Timbers' from Welcome to the Wayne *Dr.Blowhole from The Penguins of Madagascar *Felicity from Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty Third Party *Mario from Super Mario Bros *'Link' from The Legend of Zelda *'Shulk' from Xenoblade Chronicles *'Deadpool' from Marvel Comics *'Weiss Schnee' from RWBY Original *'Rebootslaught' **Base **Giant Stages *Park Over the Russian Skies (Regular Show) *Peridot's Spaceship (Steven Universe) *Aaron City (Johnny Bravo) *New Townsville/Tokyo (Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z) *The Dutchman's Ship (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Coney Island Hideout (The Penguins of Madagascar) *Vegetized Amity Park (Danny Phantom) *Trailer Park (Sanjay & Craig) *Vytal Festival Tournament Arena (RWBY) Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Crossover Category:Crossover Fighting Category:Crossover video games Category:Fighting Games Category:Fighting Crossover Category:Games based on Cartoons Category:Nintendo Category:"RP" rated Category:"RP" Rated Category:"Rp" rated Category:"Rp" Rated Category:Adventure Time Category:Steven Universe Category:Regular Show Category:Teen Titans Category:Tom and Jerry Category:Demashita! Power Puff Girls Z Category:Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z Category:Powerpuff Girls Z Category:Power Puff Girls Z Category:Spongebob Squarepants Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Spongebob Category:Avatar Category:Avatar The Legend of Aang Category:Avatar: The Last Airbender Category:Nickelodeon's Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:TMNT Category:The Loud House Video Games Category:Alvin and the Chimpunks Category:The Penguins of Madagascar Category:Madagascar Category:DC Comics Category:DC Category:Dreamworks Category:The Last Airbender Category:Villainous Category:Marvel Category:Marvel Comics Category:RWBY Category:Rooster Teeth Category:Deadpool Category:Kappa Mikey Category:El Tigre The Adventures of Many Rivera Category:The Loud House Category:DC Universe Category:X-Men Category:Johnny Bravo Category:Apple & Onion Category:Apple and Onion Category:Danny Phantom Category:The Amazing World of Gumball Category:Unikitty Category:The LEGO Movie Category:Kamen Rider Category:Kamen Rider Dragon Knight Category:Invader Zim Category:Power Rangers Category:Power Rangers Samurai Category:The Adventures of Kid Danger Category:The Thundermans Category:Welcome to the Wayne Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:TheProjectXZoneFan1997's games Category:Infinity Train Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Powerpuff Girls Category:The Power Puff Girls Category:Power Puff Girls Category:Super Mario Bros Category:Xenoblade Chronicles Category:Video games Category:Crossover Video games